Alternate Ending
by Ginger Paws 14
Summary: This was for my English class and I wanted to post it. It is an alternate ending for The Most Dangerous Game


_"On guard Rainsford. . . ."_

Zaroff picked up a sword from it's decorative place on the wall and tossed it's neighbor to Rainsford. The battle had begun. . . .

At one instant, both men swung their swords up, to which a light metal clank met their ears. Rainsford pulled his sword down swiftly and cut a deep gash through Zaroff's arm. But Zaroff was an army man too. He held his sword high until it was needed to deflect the blows Rainsford was attempting. On one of these such blows, Zaroff lunged in early and all too fast felt the cold chill of Rainsford's sword at his throat. A cold shiver went down his spine as he realized his fate. General Zaroff threw down his sword in defeat.

_"You have beaten me Rainsford,"_ he told his opponent regretfully. Beaten or not, Zaroff considered himself a gentleman. He, once again, made one of his deepest bows and shook the hand in front of him before it was jerked away hastily.

_"I am not the kind of man you are,"_ said Rainsford with a hint of venom in his voice. _"I shall not let the dogs devour their master. But, General Zaroff, you will die." _Before Zaroff could say anything in his own defense, the blade at his throat made a swift movement and the General dropped to the floor, a puddle of blood collecting around his head and neck.

After he had 'won the game,' Rainsford evaluated his wounds. He had minor cuts and bruises from his time in the jungle, a large cut on his ankle from his dive into the sea which hurt very much thanks to the salt in it, and a warm trickle of blood ran down his shirt bringing him to the battle wound; A large gash along his shoulder that he hadn't even noticed had been there.

After a few minutes of assessing himself, a maid hurried by and saw the blood. She was promptly sent off to fetch some warm water and bandages. Three guardsmen returned with her to take the body of "the Great Hunter" to a grave with specific orders from Rainsford not to give the body to the dogs. Along with the four, two other maids with mops came to clean the floor.

Rainsford's wounds had been dressed and he was very tired now. He would make arrangements for the other problems of the island tomorrow. He had never slept in a better bed Rainsford decided.

Rainsford and Whitney were sailing on the yacht around the island Rainsford remembered so well. It had been a full year ago in time but time is an illusion Rainsford knew and in his mind it seemed only yesterday he had vanquished the general, Zaroff, and refurnished the island. Rainsford was lost in his thoughts. . . .

The morning after he had killed Zaroff, Rainsford woke to maids staring in the threshold and the smells of bacon, sausage, eggs, fresh muffins, and hot tea were wafting into the room. He did not remember anything of the night before until he stepped out of bed and found bandages covering his body. He walked to the General's closet and fumbled through the cloaks and silks. He felt the finery and saw with distaste there were speckles of blood along the hems. He found an old robe, shirt, and pants and put those on. He walked down to the kitchen where he was promptly shoed out and into the breakfast room. Zaroff's large chair was pulled out by a manservant and Rainsford sat down.

Rainsford enjoyed his breakfast and afterwards made his best effort to find all the men on the island. He gathered them all and gave them a speech.

_"I know you don't like this island," _he told them. _"Nor do I. But I am not going to stay here and you are more than welcome to leave if that is what you wish. You can also choose to stay and live here. If that is what you choose, I will return regularly to help you. The island will belong to those who stay. Another choice is to return to your old lives and we can leave the island to be a jungle for someone else to find."_ At the latter suggestion every man but a few in front let out a loud cheer. The cheering men were all led to boats and they went home. The few that had remained silent were going to stay on the island with their families.

Rainsford stayed on the island for a week even after Whitney had returned to find him. They both helped the men contact their families so they could get there soon.

On Rainsford's last night on the island, the men had made him a feast. Roast beef, mashed potatoes, carrots, three different kinds of cake, and a very excellent wine. The wine was provided by Whitney who also enjoyed the pleasure of the feast.

_"Hunting isn't the same now is it Rainsford?" _Whitney asked his companion bringing him out of his memory.

_"No. No Whitney it isn't."_


End file.
